Royal Romance
by Disneygirl15
Summary: A young girl finds her life changes when she enters the Selection to win the Prince's heart. Will the Prince chose her or a miss popular who no one likes?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Never in a million year would I ever consider entering the Selection for His Royal Highness Prince Dylan. The only reason why there is a Selection because His Royal Majesty King Kit fell ill and people started to worry that he wouldn't make it. I have to admit I do have a crush on him. Come on; who wouldn't? He's tall, handsome, and totally gorgeous. They only thing that was holding me back from entering was all the other girls who would be better than me. All I could do was write music, put lyrics to it and sing. I couldn't dance, I couldn't act and most of all I don't know how to be a princess and become a queen.

It all started one summer's evening at the table…

"Why won't you sign up for the Selection my darling Ava?" Mum pleaded in her tranquil voice.

She rarely called me darling. Most of all she rarely spoke in a tranquil voice.

I sighed.

"Because I am no-good for the royal family. If I do win, I will just be a no-good princess in their family. Like I am here. I am always invisible and you only listen to me when something major happens!" I angered back

"Ava, you do not talk like that in front of your siblings." My Dad fiercely but calmly told me.

"Sorry. If I do sign up, can we drop this issue right now?" I kindly asked.

"Yes!" Mum quickly jumping in.

"Fine I'll sign up just to button mum up from going on about it."

"AVA!" Dad yelled.

I knew it was bad cause he never yells at his only daughter. Let's face it, I hated my parents ever since the twin boys (Johnny and Marcus) came along and the attention turned to them. My days were over. I spent most of my days in my bedroom writing crap songs which people somehow liked.

The next day, Mum and I went to put my form in. Every girl in Sunset Kingdom was there. I stood no chance of getting one of the twenty place offered for the Selection. Most of the girls wore a ton of make-up. I was just how I wanted people to see me; nothing covering my most precious face.

Later in the week, we sat around the television watching who was picked for the Selection. I sat on my own with Lily (our dog) on my lap praying I wasn't picked. Girl after girl was announced with only five places left. Four. Three. Two.

 _"_ _And the final place is… Ava Scott. They you are ladies and gentlemen, these are the twenty girls competing for HRH Prince Dylan."_

I sat in shock. I swear they muddle my name for someone else. But hey, I don't have to put up with my family until I am kicked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Upon arrival, I met a few girls who were keen to be friends no matter what happens and enemies. One girl in particular I absolutely hated. Mia Mochdre. She was a too good interferer. She loved the lime light after all she is a model. When she asked what, I do for a living. I replied that I write and perform my own songs. I could see in her eyes that she was not at all pleased with that answer as we both know that the Prince enjoys his original songs.

That evening was our first evening with the royal family. Prince Dylan and Queen Elliston where there. The King sadly wasn't as he is still recovering. The meal on the other hand was the best meal I have ever eaten. I don't know if it was me or the young lady sat next to me (Miss Milla Bow) that the Prince was constantly looking at. I saw His Highness write something on a piece of paper. Once dinner finished, we were told to retire to our rooms as the competition starts in the morning. Little did I know that the piece of paper Prince Dylan wrote on was in fact for me.

"Miss Scott, a message arrived for you when you downstairs." Lady Margret told me as I waltzed through the door.

"Thank you." I opened it and read;

 _Miss Scott, for some reason I am pulled to you more than the others. I am drawn to your radiant beauty. I would love to spend some time with you this evening. Would you care join me in the music room. If you don't know where that is, ask one of your maids to assort you there. With all my love, Prince Dylan xxx_

My, am I shocked. What do I do? Do I go or do I stay and rest?

"Would one of please show my where the music room is please?" I asked politely.

"Why miss?" Lady Margret asked.

"I haven't practice yet today. I need to. Please." I replied trying not to tell I was meeting the Prince.

"Kaela, would you show Miss Scott where the music room is please."

"Certainly. This way." Kaela quickly steeping.

So many corridors that I would most certainly got lost if I came alone.

"Would you like me to stay to make sure you get back to your chamber ok?" Kaela asked.

"I am sure I can manage now I know the way. But thank you for the offer."

I waited for Kaela to certainly go before I knocked. I didn't know what to do. Suddenly, the door open. Standing in front of me way my crush. God, he is so beautiful up close.

"Miss Scott, thank you for coming."

"My pleasure." Saying whilst curtsying.

He offered me to come inside. For once in my life, I have never seen so many instruments before. I could honestly say I could play everyone but that would be bragging and I really don't want to be a bad example.

"I hear you can play most of these instruments? Which one is your favourite?" Dylan asked

"I do. My favourite is the piano. I write most of my songs at a piano." I replied in my most polite voice.

"Would you play me something?"

"Sure" I said nervously.

Walking towards the piano, I was trying to think of the most romantic piano song I have ever written. Then it struck me. Just by playing a few note Prince Dylan's face lit up. He recognised the song. It was my rendition of 'Always' by Bon Jovi. Not know how he would react, I relaxed. Being in the surrounding area of instruments, Dylan grabbed a guitar and started playing. It was the most sensational feeling ever to hit my heart. Playing a love song with your crush. Come on who has never had that dream.

Once we finished play, we both sat in silent; purely we were shocked at how we would both react to the instruments around us. We then agreed to make this a regular thing in the evenings to come here after dinner (sometimes together) and play. Maybe I do stand a chance in this competition. The best thing yet is having a prince ascot you to your chamber and abiding you a goodnight with a kiss on the hand. I almost fainted once I was inside my room. What would happen next. Who knows. Anything is possible in life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After being in the palace for a week, five of the girls have already gone. Seeing how I have a good connection with His Royal Highness, I asked him why without being to nosey. He simply said that he did not feel anything for them. Constantly meeting in the music room, he finally asked the question.

"Ava," he started making me more anxious than I was, "how long does it take to write a piece of music?"

"Depends on the occasion. If it's a small gathering not long as I would write a new song and re-use some of my great pieces that I enjoy performing. If it's a major occasion, it would take me longer as I would write two or three pieces," I replied curiously as I had no clue what would happen, "why?" I later asked.

"Seeing how my father is better my mother planned a gathering for the girls and some of my family. She asked if I know a musician and I said I do. Would you, do it?"

I must have completely blanked out as I woke back in my room. Performing in front of the girls and the royal family was the biggest thing I have ever done. Looking around my room I saw Dylan standing on the balcony. Thinking it over, I decided to join him. Standing there just felt truly magnificent. Feeling the warm October breeze was the best feeling ever. We both stood in silence. It was the most perfect moment in my life.

"Hey," I broke the silence, "how many new pieces of music would you like?" I asked as I could see it in his expression that I may not take the offer. Once these words were out, his expression changed.

"You'll do it then. You'll write music for the gathering!" He was totally thrilled.

"It would be my pleasure," not really thinking of the pressure it would have. Speaking again I timidly asked, "What would your Royal Highness like me to do for this gathering?" mocking myself near the end.

"Whatever you are comfortable with," giving a kiss on my gentle, smooth hand.

Every day I spent either in the music room with all the instruments, in the Lady Parlour, in the peaceful garden or my bedroom. These were the places I could lose myself in my music. That was until one fatal day…

"Miss Scott," I heard an angered voice behind me. I look to see Miss Mochdre, Miss Lovett and another girl standing there. Looking at me.

"Ladies, what may I do for you?" I replied in my most lady-like voice I could do.

"Have you or haven't you been spending every second of the day with Prince Dylan in the music room?" Miss Mia Mochdre implied.

"Maybe," trying not to give this surprise away, "why?"

"Why! Why! I'll tell you why. He has sent nine girls away without spending time with them." Mia suggested getting angrier by the minute.

"Maybe he doesn't feel anything with them. And how do you know he hasn't spent time with them. Not everyone has to tell you what they have done with the Prince." My voice began to rise.

"Yes, they do. I need to know where I stand in the competition and I am not going to let a low-life musician with no fortune stand in my way.

That was it. I legged it out of the Parlour without looking back. Tears began to swell my eyes; I did not know where or what to do. Suddenly, out of nowhere, I was knocked of my feet.

"Ava," someone said as I hit the floor with a thud, "what happened?"

I looked up to see Dylan standing there offering me his hand. Taking his hand (knowing he'll see my tears) I felt so much better.

"Mia…Serena…and another girl…blaming me…for the…nine girls gone." I said saying through my sniffles.

"Ava, no one's blaming you. It's my choice. Do not let it stop you creating the beautiful music for next week please. You are so talented." Dylan always knows how to calm me from previous experiences.

Just by hearing those words made my world become what it used to be. Just me and my music. I asked why he was on his way to the Parlour and he came to ask me if I needed help to write the music. I really needed the help. Prince Dylan offered his arm to me and we both strolled to the music. Only moments after listening to the parts I have, a servant came in. Looking at her it wasn't good news.

"Your Highness," curtsying, "it's your mother. She's ill."

"Thank you."

After she left, we both sat in silence. When I was in this situation with my friend, I played the most sensational song I have ever written (my cover of 'River flows in you'). Without saying anything I started to play. Looking at Dylan's expression, he recognised it and started to play the guitar. It was the best moment in my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Six girls remained in the group. Mia, Serena, Milla, Catherine, Skye and I were now what you call the Elite. These became a lot more challenging as everyone wanted to win. I am glad I shave friends and I am not competing with all enemies. Milla, Cath and Skye were the best people I have ever met. The Queen recovered well and everyone said it was a miracle. Dylan and I still believe it was us playing after we heard the news.

Distant royal family started to gather throughout that week. Everyone was pleased to greet them; especially Mia and Serena who without a doubt try and marry into the royal family someday. Each passing day, I grow more and more anxious because I know that I would have to perform along with my crush (Prince Dylan) new and classic pieces of my work.

Lady Margret, Lucy, Beth and Kaela created a masterpiece which should be comfortable to play the piano and move about. It was the perfect shade of aqua, fishtail and strapless. It was perfect, just how I wanted it to be. Plus, it matches my skin tone and Dylan's eyes. Plus, it's Dylan's favourite colour seeing as he told me and no one else. Dylan arranged that he would assort me to the gathering room as I had to change from my dinner outfit (which was a navy-blue ball gown) to something more comfortable to play in.

 _Knock, knock_

"Come in," saying from my dresser as Kaela was finishing my hair. "I am almost ready."

"Good," replied an angry voice. I instantly knew it was Mia. "Because I want your dress."

"No, cause then I have nothing to wear."

"That's a good thing as no one would like to see you."

Now that made me sad. I know I did not have any fortune but I do have talent and manner. I constantly said no for her to wear my dress until she decided to ripe it. The really blow my core but I stayed cool as two wrongs do not make a right. Luckily for me Prince Dylan showed up just in time and my maids had another one hiding just in case anything like this happened

"I am sorry to interrupt but I need to have a private word with Ava." Prince Dylan said giving an important serious look to Mia.

"Of course, your Highness. Anything for your favourite girl." Mia replied giving me a cold stern look.

With Mia, out the room, Prince Dylan re-assured me that I was fine and just put her negative comments behind me and focus on my music. Moving quickly behind the screen to slip out of my ripped dress into my new similar dress, to be escorted to my nightmare.

My dreams came true in one night: being dressed like a princess, being escorted by a prince, being announced into a room with everyone already there. My dreams have finally come true after every birthday wish.

We both curtsied/bowed to King Kit and Queen Elliston along with the rest of the royal family. Making out way to the stage, we took our places; Dylan on the stool with his guitar next to the piano and I at the piano doing scales to make sure it is in tune before I start to play.

First, we played my cover of 'Always' by Bon Jovi as it was the first time we played together in the music room. It certainly went down well with everyone. After another one of my cover ('Every time we touch' by Cascade) we both gave a nod and it was time for our new song.

We played non-stop late into the evening until we ran out of my music. Every girl now knows why the Prince spent a lot of time with me. Everyone turned out to be nice towards. All besides Mia; who is wondering how on earth did I get another stunning dress in a short amount to time. Prince Dylan stayed with me the entire evening; introducing me to his family. I truly felt like a princess right there right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Months past and six girls become four, to two. Mia and I were the ones left standing. The public, the King and Queen and HRH Prince Dylan all took a liking to me which blow Mia's core which in my opinion should not be a princess quality. Dylan appeared to me before I went down to the Great Hall for the announcement.

"Ava," he began nervously, "when I say 'if I have approached you before coming here today please stand' that is your cue to come towards me. Hopefully, Mia will not stand and then will have a very muddle girl think it's her when I am in love with you."

"I'll be sure to keep my ears peeled for those words." Mocking into a curtsy.

We both laughed. This was the moment I'll become a true princess and the future Queen of Sunset Kingdom. Too many thoughts going through my head right now to think what is going to happen in the next hour. My maids made a gorgeous rogue summer dress for the occasion. It was perfect.

Everyone was already in the ballroom; all by Mia, Dylan and I. We all had our cues to come in. Mia was obviously first, I second and Dylan came in once we were all in position. Mia and I were sat opposite and the entire time she gave me the glare that I wasn't going to get it. I just ignored her.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Prince Dylan started his speech as my concentration fell to him, "many months ago, I started the Selection with twenty girls. Now, before your eyes are two girls. One knows they are a true princess." I started to blush.

Prince Dylan told everyone how he made his decision and said: "If I have approached you before coming here today please stand." That was my cue. However, Mia stood too. Now what was going to happen. We both made our way to the Prince. Dylan kept my eyes on me the entire time; comforting me with his dreamy eyes.

"Please don't tell me you are going to marry a girl with no family and fortune." Mia started.

"Yes," he replied, "it doesn't matter where you have come from or if you have a family or not…"

Before he continued, I left knowing what would happen. I could hear him tell everyone that I was the long-lost princess from the Kingdom Believe land. My parents were there already as they stayed an extra few weeks.

Once in my chamber, I collapsed on the bed into a fit of tears. My maids were brilliant by just leaving me until I was ready. Unfortunately, the peace broke by a knock at the door. Lady Margret answered it already knowing it would be the Prince. I sat up; desperately not wanting to look him in the eyes. He began to speak:

"Ava," he was desperate to get my attention, "please. None of this was supposed to happen. Mia was outside when I told you what to do. I am sorry that your secret is out. Please," he sounded more desperate.

I moved myself to my balcony. I needed fresh air. "Dylan, how I meant to marry you if I haven't been faithful to you and your family about my identity from the start of the selection?" my voice was angered.

"Because you are the true lover I am meant to marry. We were betrothed from the day you were born. I love you no matter what."

Just hearing that he loved me made my world come back to normal. Without thinking or seeing who was in the room, I rushed over and gave Dylan a desperate kiss. The world around me steadied and came back to view. Right there, Dylan popped the question:

"Ava, I loved you when I first saw you. You were my world, my soulmate, my everything; even if you were a stubborn princess. Our love for each other is as strong as us playing. That is why I want to spend my day and years with you. Would you do me the massive honour of becoming my bride, my princess, my queen for the rest of our lives?"

There was a few minutes' silence before I replied with a nod as I was in fits of tears and could not speak. The ring was beautiful; a blue diamond in crested by a sliver design. Out of nowhere, my parents gave me the biggest hug ever. I missed their touch, smell and feeling for fifteen years.

This was truly the nest moment in my life.


End file.
